


Curse those Pop-ups!! T . T

by LadyGraceGrey



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraceGrey/pseuds/LadyGraceGrey
Summary: No I didn't just download an app for chatting with boys. I'm a grown ass woman for God's sake! It was an accident, you hear me?! An accident! If I hadn't been startled, if I had more time to plan.... If I hadn't been so lost.... None of this would be happening.So why is it that I'm somehow... Happy? Strange.(My take on exactly why/how the MC starts using Mystic Messenger. Angst ahead! Because reasons.)





	1. A disaster...

A disaster;

That's what this was. He was doing that thing again… a smirk and that motion where he somehow makes himself seem taller. Ominous.

“Why don't we have… one last bath?”

Her chest tightens and she’s backed against the door.

“No… no I don't want that. I don't need that. I’m sorry..”

And her hand is on the door knob, flinging it open as she flees.

She can't go back. Of course she had always planned on leaving but now… at the very least she didn't lose her composure no matter how fear gripped her. Right now she just walks, briskly yes and she can feel eyes on her back. But she's in public now and he wouldn't dare hurt her in the open.

The bus stop is just ahead but it feels like miles away. Her plans were still in place… but not completed yet. Grabbing out her phone she quickens her steps. There's an app for Air B&B’s that she had downloaded before, but she hadn't used it much yet. The pop up ads made it difficult to use but now she had little choice. She was going to have to save the space on her phone to use as a laptop. At least until she could sneak back and grab everything when he wasn't there.

At least she still had her uniform on so she wouldn't have to pay a fare. Of course… now it just equated to stolen valor really. Losing her job had been bad enough, but the memory of coming home to find that damn letter set out on the table made it all worse.

“Where one door shuts..” absently the words fell out as she watched the screen load.

“Another opens… I like that phrase you know.”

Startled at the sudde voice her hand skittered over the screen. A pop-up she barely saw flashed and another download started.

“Shit! Ugh… sorry. You startled me.” She glanced up and put her phone away for the moment. Hopefully it wasn't downloading porn or something, but she could deal with that later.

A young man was leaning against the bus shelter and smiling. He looked strange but that could have been the streetlight making his eyes that bright and his hair look so white. Cautiously she approached the stop and took a seat on the bench.

The mysterious young man just chuckled softly, “No the fault is mine. I shouldn't have interjected… are you going to be the driver?”

She sighed, if only she could be. She even knew this route. But instead she forced a soft smile. “Not tonight. I’m on my way… home I guess.”

That seemed to catch his attention and he took a few minutes to eye her silently. She squirmed under his gaze, fidgeting with her nails out of habit.

  
“Me too actually. I hope you find the right door soon.”

She was about to ask what he meant when the bus pulled up. In the time it took for her to glance up at the destination to double check and turn back… he was gone. Odd.

She hurried into the vehicle then, worried about what sort of creep that guy might have been. The driver barely even looked at her, but that was to be expected when they all wore the same uniform. Beep. Beep.

Her fair paid for thanks to good old stolen employee benefits she sat down at the back.

“Now what… I’m going to need money for just about everything. I wonder if..” Mumbling to herself she grabbed her phone from her pocket again. She should check her bank account first and see what that bastard of hers; Correction, former bastard of hers, had left her with. But the screen seemed clogged with green code and she groaned. What exactly had she downloaded?!

Soon enough it cleared and a text bubble appeared. Fucking fantastic. She accidentally downloaded a messenger app. Awesome.

Reading over the screen to find an exit or back option she found nothing. Just some text that she couldn't get out of. Absently she heard the call out for the next stop. Too close to home for comfort still and she knew this route would eventually stop for a break at the station. Right now finding shelter was the first priority.

“Maybe… this is a chat for the Air B&B app? Customer service probably. God I hope this doesn't cost anything.” She muttered as she responded to the chat.

Her fingers typed out a question about the nature of the chat. But strangely it didn't translate that way once she hit send. Instead it was some shortened remark.

"That explains it. This must be for international students or something. Like a translation chat. Well that's no help… wait… what?!" She was still muttering and rolled her eyes at the fellow passenger that shushed her.

But her thoughts snapped back into focus as the text on screen started to flow. Found a phone? Trying to return it? What the hell?!

She typed, asking if it was left at the housing (assuming this was still related to the apartment placement app she had gotten here from) and if the person chatting was a foreigner.

Of course the response didn't match her words at all, but she had to think they understood in some way. Maybe it just showed her the text that made sense to her language setting and showed the other person the same for them. Genius really. Too bad someone else had that idea before she did, it would make a killing as a business!

The bus didn't stop for a while and she was somewhat shocked at the next announcement for the station. In that time she had coordinated to go to the address of this student’s roommate or whatever, and had tried again to ask about the chat and service.

Tucking her phone back into her pocket she started scanning the station for the route she would need. It was strange, this whole thing. But maybe… it was her door just like that boy said.

She had to run to catch the bus that would take her to this place, all the while wondering if there was maybe some purpose in all this. Sitting on the back bench and leaning her head against the glass she watched the world lazily pass around her.

That little flutter of motion startled her and her hand went to her stomach.

"No no no! No not yet sweetie. I can't feel this right now. Hang on… please just stop that for now. Please." Her eyes squeezed shut as she fought a wave of nausea and the screaming in her mind.

But the tears had already started and she wasn't sure if she could fight her way back to numbness anymore.

There was shit to do. That’s how karma works right? Leave a note with a person about a lost phone and pray that she's rewarded with a safe place to stay somehow. To start over.

Praying this was really her next open door. For herself… and for her baby.


	2. A prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hackers can do a lot of things, but the most effective seems to be the simplest things to get attention. Like.... Turning up the volume for example.

A Prayer;

That's all she really had as she stepped off the bus and pulled out her phone again to glance at the address on the chat.

The text pops up, and she snorts in amusement.

“Yeah I’m here smartass. Damn, he must have been here a lot to know how long it takes to get here roughly… then again he probably had to memorize that being a foreigner and all. Tch.”

She shook her head as she made her way into the lobby. It was a pretty nice place all in all. A bit… quiet though? Must be classes or curfew. Eyeing the call box she was about to text the man again for the code when it buzzed open.

Glossing right over how creepy that was she reasoned that the logical reason he would ask if she was there was probably to either call ahead or use one of those fancy security service things she had seen ads for. Fancy students with their fancy tech.

She still entered and checked the address before taking the elevator up. The white noise followed by a click then some strange elevator music made her nose crinkle though.

“What, they can afford nice digs /and/ fancy tech security but not a basic P.A?! Sheesh….”

Her cool was fading minute by minute. It wasn't exactly like she ran to the door of the place… she just walked quickly with her feet also kicking off the ground slightly. Yeah that's it! The sudden buzz of her phone did not help her racing heart now.

“This… this is bad. This is fucking bad..”

It was like he was watching her! Wanting to just get this over with quickly she knocked. There wasn't an answer… but she could hear voices? And a pinging noise. Someone must be there but…

He gave her the code, and she swallowed what was surely irrational paranoia as she entered it. Door open. Walk in. Leave note on the ….

She couldn't hear herself think anymore. It was like someone turned up the volume on the desktop that was there as soon as she entered. Her phone beeped.

“Have fun.”

The bits clicked in her mind. The background music of the chat was the same as the elevator. And the same in the station too! That boy… did he know this was going to happen?

The. Fucking. Door.

She turned around and tried the latch. It wouldn't budge! Now she was panicking. Now she was really panicking.

Suddenly the music and the chat stopped. Or just .. muted. But her phone on the other hand started buzzing and pinging like crazy!!!

She sat down heavily on the floor. That fluttering again reminding her of just how vulnerable she was.

Her hands nearly slipped as she tried to type, it was all she could think to do. What she said was; “Help me..”

What sent was “Hello?”

And she could have sworn she heard some sort of electronic buzz and a click.

The flutter turned into a kick and she gasped. Finally it was all piled on, the stress and the fear… the reality of what a mess she had made of her life.  
“Religious… that's what he said… that's what they all say. Religion made me do it, I’m such an idiot!”

She knelt there with her phone absently in her lap and covered her face and the dam broke and the sobs started. Another buzz, another click, she could just barely hear it but she had enough. Launching herself to her feet she pounded on the front door. Nothing. Not a single response from outside.

She didn't know if she screamed or yelled. She just hit the door over and over with tears streaming down her face.

Finally the chat went silent and that caught her attention. Had it been droning on this whole time? She glanced down where her phone had landed and saw one thing clear as day. A picture. Faces. Friendly faces.

The door clicked and she stared for a moment at it in disbelief. Her fingers slipped down the wood to the handle, nearly not believing what might happen... What it might do… but she pressed, and it opened.

Air flooded her lungs and made her dizzy. She wasn't trapped? These people sent pictures of themselves? Was this really… an answer to her prayer?

An open door.

She stepped back, not closing the door just yet but leaving it barely unlatched. Grabbing her phone for what felt like the millionth time that night (and let's face it, that's probably normal it just felt more important this time) she sat on the chair in front of the desk to read. They seemed… normal. Nice even. And now they we're waiting for her to talk. She closed her eyes and let out a breath for a moment.

What now? She wasn't sure if anything would change if she left. She was here already…. She could pray.

Her fingers typed and this time it matched when it sent.

“My name is Kisa Rhys..”

And maybe she was imagining things… but it sounded for a moment like something clicked off.


	3. A Picture;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV from an anonymous watcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I'm trying to remember all the exact dialogue options and failing miserably! Anywho, here's a quick update for y'all!

A picture; 

His hands flew over the keys as the screen flashed and struggled to keep up. Who was she?! How had she gotten there? Was this a trick?! Some… scheme? Had his own work for the agency led him to have smarter enemies than he had anticipated? 

Too many questions to ask and not enough intel. Of course he used the CCTV first. He made it sound like he had done a background check already, something to keep someone on their toes if they really did know of him… if they were a spy. But she said nothing other than that she didn't want her information shared. Odd. 

What was worse… was what he saw once those displays flickered to life and her form was revealed. She wasn't sitting at Rika’s computer, but if she had been he would have sworn it was a screenshot from two years ago. Long hair in a messy pony tail, slight frame, and large nearly doe like eyes… eyes that looked panicked. 

It looked like Rika. No, better to say /she/ looked like Rika and that pained him. The only comfort was that she looked more scared than anything; which only made his gut churn more. He was /glad/ that she was /scared/. How twisted. 

The CCTV was only I black and white; and for the moment this intruder from the past was contained, so his research began. Of course it was already alarming that she was using her phone instead of the desktop. That would mean someone, somehow, had a copy of the private files he had developed for that application. But there was time later. 

Her license came up first. Bus driver. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. 

Blue… that helped take the sting some. Rika had honey gold eyes. As irrational as it was the thought of that one stark difference let him breathe. He wasn't even certain that he had been holding his breath the whole time but now he could at least breathe. 

More Intel came trickling in. No criminal records aside from one sealed file from her youth. He snorted in amusement, that could be changed… later. Red messy locks fell into his eyes as he bent his head to scan the rest of the few reports. Employment history… boring. Jumped jobs but always was busy. Sometimes rehired before; must have been seasonal work. Smart girl. 

Utility records… a bit of debts but no student loans. Strange that there was another person listed on most of her bills. 

His eyes skitted to the CCTV and he sucked in a breath through his teeth. She was pounding on the door and shaking. There wasn't sound but if there had been it would have been deafening. Heart wrenching really. Wait... was that…. “Damn it!” 

That little motion, she had done it before absently. Her hand just gently grazing her stomach only slightly lower. Add to that the man on her records… and this was bad, this was a fucking mess. 

Without thinking too much he switched screens. Chat settings to dull the overall noise for this new username, and quickly made himself known. 

“Calm down okay? Just calm down… calm down… please God let her calm down..” 

The mantra in his head as he sent picture after picture, enticing the others to do the same. She wasn't in danger from them…. And they all had been blind to it in the shock and fear about her. 

He watched as she looked at her phone. He fidgeted as her hands scrolled and clicked and her shoulders relaxed slowly. He put a halt on the incoming chats to give her time. 

Then in a flight of fancy his hand flipped a switch on the keyboard under the CCTV display. The door was open. 

For a moment he wondered if she would bolt. Worse than that however was the nearly instant feeling of guilt at that action. It was way against policy, Rika would have been so upset… V was going to kill him. 

Strangely she just…. Shut it. Gently. The went to gingerly sit on the desk chair and type. 

“My name is Kisa Rhys..” pinged into being on his messenger screen and he cracked a soft smile. They all already knew that, it wasn't like she used an anonymous username. Still it was a start. 

He confirmed she had been cleared, at least for now. No need to explain it all yet. Just as things started evening out a little and the adrenaline high was wearing off his phone starts buzzing. 

Swallowing roughly he steels himself and answers.   
“Hey V… we have a situation. You better log on as I explain.” 

Training, curiosity, and oddly a bit of care compels his reaction as he reaches over to hit record on the camera display. He may also have locked the elevator down… they did own the entire complex here. Mostly. But…. Something didn't sit right about the face of the man she had on all those records. He stared absently at a pair of dead brown eyes as he explained everything to V. 

But in his mind he already has some plans of what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please please please?! Tell me what y'all think!


	4. A whirlwind;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in here isn't going to be easy. Much less because whenever the RFA team, more specifically a certain hacker, is involved; it's always a bit of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll link some images of what the bathroom and apartment probably look like from my imagination. This is not a beta read work, I apologize in advance for any and all type's, errors, or Canon deviations... I'm sorry! XD

A whirlwind; 

How long had it been now? And hour… less? She hadn't actually spoken to anyone outside of work or home in… what was it now? Two years? Something like that. 

Her body still shook a little with every inhale. This had been a lot to take in. Between running for her life from a man that would rather cage her than let's her free and finding this place… then that lock down. It was so much to process and she couldn't afford to let herself panic anymore than she had. It wouldn't be good for her baby, and she had to protect it. 

Her hand drifted to her belly again. The slight swell was easy to hide under loose clothing but that would soon change. Already the band on her uniform felt too tight. 

Her hair ached. Her body ached. Worst of all… she was starting to get hungry. Glancing at the front door she chewed her lower lip in thought. It was probably still open… but now the chat had turned towards this business and the prospect of a job and better a /shelter/ to stay in was now rattling around in her mind. She wasn't completely certain what sort of organization she would be working for here, and still that old mantra of hers told her to at least try. 

“Always easier to get a job when you have a job..” 

She muttered as her fingers flew to the keypad. She would accept. Party planning wasn't exactly new to her, she had been a hostess before and a secretary. It… could be fun? She would of course have to speak to someone in this group about a more permanent position afterwards. She couldn't just intern the entire time. 

That Jumin person could be the one to ask… or maybe Jaehee. She still didn't love the idea of someone that was a self proclaimed God of Hacking checking up on her but honestly she didn't have grounds to be picky at this moment. 

Everyone signed off and she had a moment of quiet. A part of her didn't really want to leave the chair. It was the closest to being inside someone else's place that was comfortable really… but then again, Rika was dead and so this was an unoccupied space. As unsettling as that thought alone was at the very least it didn't appear that there were any personal affects in the room here… maybe not anywhere? How strange. 

Her stomach growled and turned at the same time. Whatever she ate now she probably wouldn't be able to keep down. Damn morning sickness… but it wouldn't hurt to at least have a look at what she might need? 

Sighing loudly to herself she hoisted from the chair and went to remove her shoes at the door, wincing at the mess she had made on the floor just beyond it. If she was going to live here she might as well keep it clean? No more shoes past the entryway. 

Turning around it took a surprising amount of effort to make herself take those few first steps in her socks into this place she was going to call home. Honestly it was more than a little ridiculous in it’s sentimentality. 

“Get a hold of yourself girl! It's unoccupied. You have permission. This is your chance to improve things…. He doesn't know where you are either. Just. Move!” 

Slapping her cheeks a bit to bring her back into focus she started her assessment of the apartment. 

Past the desk on the right was a sofa that looked that it converted into a bed. Bedding and the Yo topper where stored underneath in some bins. It was set into an alcove and there wasn't a TV or anything that she could see… but then again it didn't really look like the futon had been used either. A guest bed perhaps? 

Going further back was a full sliding wall that contained a kitchenette. And to the right was a very small hallway with a bathroom on the right and a door to a full bedroom on the left. 

She winced at the state of the bathroom. Even though it was fully tiled like most standard bathrooms there was soap scum in the sink portion and the shower head hung limply from the corner of the small room. The toilet wasn't… the cleanest either. Rika’s items where generic and well used and that made something cold shoot down her spine. Apparently she wasn't the cleanest person in the world… with a exasperated breath through the nose she turned on her heel to open the door to the bedroom all the way. 

Carpet? Gross. Windows? Drawn tight. Bed… ew. Rumpled covers and what looked like sweat stains on the pillow made her stomach churn faster. Still she braved the room to open the closet on the left. 

Thankfully there didn't seem to be much in the way of personal clothing or anything. A small washer/dryer combo machine was tucked into the side and there might have been maybe three outfits or so hanging up on the other. There was a line that extended into the kitchen through the other sliding wall in the back. But even that didn't look well attached. 

“Ugh…. Well it's better than nothing I suppose? God I hope there isn't moldy food or dishes… ew.” 

Her phone buzzed from the desk and she almost felt relieved. Racing around the corner of the laundry room closet combo she nearly slipped as she snatched it up. Anything to distract her from the seemingly ever mounting tasks. 

“Hello? This is Kisa…” 

She didn't even have time to register who was calling but it was on that app so… pulling it away from her ear she glanced at the ID. 707. Huh. 

His over exuberant voice was nearly too loud and she frowned as he rattled on about the situation she was in, meeting her, and if she needed anything… she laughed then. 

“You have amazing timing! Actually yes, I may need some help with getting this apartment livable? Is there… anyway you can send me some supplies? Like… cleaning items and food? There .. isn't much here at the moment.” 

He was silent for a moment. Which struck her as very strange. “Did… I lose you?” 

He laughed loudly but it sounded a bit strained. She could have been imagining it though. He told her to make a list and text it to him and he would make sure she got everything. He also gave her a list of food places that were cleared to deliver to the complex and she sighed as he rattled on. 

“Hey… hey… hey!! Haha seven, slow down will you? I don't even know where paper and pen are right now… just text me those alright? And… thanks. You're not wrong. This is all a little… strange.” 

He cleared his throat and was silent again for a moment. Then she heard clicking and soon enough her phone buzzed against her ear as the text came in. 

“Listen… you know I have to do a background check on you right? It's my job but… I don't want you to think you're not safe here. So… if there is anything you need just call alright? I don't sleep anyways, God Seven always a slave to the Man!” 

She snorted in amusement and shook her head. Was he always this… transparently nervous? Humor was all well and good, but he could at least try to chill out a little. 

“Thank you. For now food would be great. But I promise I’ll call. And hey… let me know what you find please? I’ve always been curious what a background check will pull up on me.”

That seemed to catch him off guard a little, since that laugh seemed more genuine than the others. But his response made her face heat. 

“Cute and curious. I like it. Alright then, I have to go work now. But I’ll tell all when I next call you! Seven out!”

*Click*

She had no idea how to feel now. Cute?! The… fuck. Shaking her head for what felt like the hundredth time she instead flipped to the text portion of the app. A list of restaurants labeled with distance and type was the first thing she saw, followed by a flood from seemingly everyone else of various other greetings. Nice group if a little… excessive. 

She sighed and picked a nice Pho place, dialing the number and placing a simple order. She was almost worried about payment but as soon as the proprietor heard her address they informed her that her order would take a bit out of her prepaid tab and then hung up. 

Prepaid… now who the hell did that?! Oh Lord. She really hoped she didn't have a tab all to herself at all those places. Maybe it was a corporate account? Yeah. That was it. 

Since she had some time she searched for paper under the desk and started the arduous process of making a list. 

First thing first. She opened the text app and selected 707 from the list. 

 

+

Thanks a bunch! Here's the first thing I need.  
-cleaning supplies. 

Everything you can think of. Please. Especially anything lemon smelling? Please please please? 

+

It took less than a second for the ping back. 

+  
Lemons. Cleaning. Got it!! Enjoy the /fruits/ of your labors!  
+

She giggled like mad over the pun. Somehow… she was sure she was going to like this dude. 

Ten minutes later she had found a mask and some trash bags. Most of which were already full from the fridge. Or as she was about to call it 'The place where good food went to die.’ 

It was truly gross. At least there were some dried goods and bottles of rice wine and cooking sauces still but most everything was so crusted over it looked like it might start talking to her. To be fair she was pretty damn sure the molded mass of cabbage had winked her. Ew. Again. Ew. 

The chime on the front door rang and she paused to go and let whoever in the lobby. Oddly though… it wasn't a food order. The man on the intercom said he was from something and something shipping? 

She hefted as many bags as she could and exited the apartment for the elevator, dropping the bags at the shoot before making her way downstairs. 

The minute the door slid open she was assaulted with the smell of lemons. Even through her mask she could tell it would have made her nose hairs burn! And yet her stomach quieted for the first time in hours as her morning sickness slipped away. 

Boxes of cleaning supplies; Sponges, Buckets, Spray bottles, wood polish, glass cleaner, surface cleaner, and nice mops and Vacuums lined the entirety of the expansive lobby. Once she picked her jaw off the floor the man laughing at her asked her to sign and then was easily directed to load the elevator with most of the items, and stock a small utility closet at the end of the hall with the rest. After about the fourth trip they had it all more or less put away with exception to what would be going into the apartment itself.

She was just about ready to to text Seven her sincerest thanks when the driver handed her another clipboard with papers to sign. 

“I was told to help you get these upstairs… I don't know where you want them. They're pretty big…” 

She cocked an eyebrow as she glanced at the order details. 

Lemon… trees?! Planted lemon trees. In pots. And oranges. And apples. In all about eight of them listed out and she couldn't even breathe for a moment. And then she laughed. More actually she barked like a seal and crumpled over as the poor bewildered man went to start hauling in each fairly large and heavy pot into the lobby. 

She had no clue where to put them either! Grabbing out her phone she quickly called 707, still trying to stop laughing. 

“Hello angel! Did you get my gift? God seven to the rescue!!”

“Seven! Oh my God! Yes thank you but… where am I going to put it all?! Please tell me this isn't all just for me?! Is this complex supposed to be a hotel for the party guests? I can live with that you know..”

Silence. Then clicking. 

“Actually that's a good idea… I’ll unlock the stairwell from your level to the roof. Maybe a rooftop garden? What do you think?”

Skipping right the fuck over the unsettling realisation that each level could and was locked down in this four story complex… and that there was literally no one else present in the building… she started talking logistics of this garden with Seven as she directed the driver to the elevator with the trees. 

Trees …. What the fuck was she going to do with this whirlwind of a guy?! 

Still she felt happier than she had in a long time. The smile on her face nearly hurt but… this was good. It was a good whirlwind. 

And when her food got there about an hour later and the driver had left and she sat on the rooftop surrounded by trees with fruit in the evening moonlight light she finally felt peace. Even surrounded by a storm, it seemed to be a good storm. A literal whirlwind of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ (text) +
> 
> Bathroom;
> 
> https://nomadicnormal.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/dsc00279.jpg
> 
> Kitchenette;
> 
> https://peacelovekimchi.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/kitchen.jpg
> 
> Laundry Room/Closet in Master Bedroom; 
> 
> https://peacelovekimchi.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/laundry.jpg
> 
> Futon in Living Room; 
> 
> https://m.alibaba.com/guide/t-shop/eamon-multi-function-folding-fabric-sofa-bed-1-2-m-single-sofa-bed-ikea-modern-korean-washable_11316078.html
> 
> Disclaimer! I in no way know or am in contact with either blogger who have shared their images on the web of their apartments. I also make no money from the website that I used the product from for my idea of furniture. The bloggers are pretty cool though .. check them out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments make me happy!


	5. A Callback;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep. Sleep is good. Sleep is needed. Sleep is SOOOOO not a good time for conversation. Whoops.

A call back; 

Zen called just as she was laying down. She had just barely managed to get the bathroom cleaned up. All the leftover soaps and such had been thrown out… even as much as she hated to waste it. There was no way she was going to be able to bring herself to use a dead woman's shower accoutrement. 

So right now she was probably filthy. At least the apartment smelled more like lemons and clean than mold. Thank fuck for that! 

But the phone buzzed and she had absently grabbed at it thinking it was Seven again. Instead a smooth voice answered her sleepy “Hello?” And immediately started flirting. 

Seriously though?! She had no time for this. She was tired. She was sleeping in her uniform on the futon out front and trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had /work/ to do in the morning. Add to that her stomach did not in fact hold down her delicious meal and that made for one grumpy Kisa. 

“Hey… listen I would love to get to know you. But I’m really bushed right now Zen. Can we talk tomorrow? Please?”

He seemed courteous at least. Apologizing for intruding and sprinkling something about dreams about him in there? She snorted her amusement into her pillow. 

“Zeeeen! My God, go to sleep!! You're going to keep me up all night at this rate!”

Which… was met with something her tired brain didn't exactly process about his intentions to maybe do just that someday which she also in turn with that fogged up mind stated to try again tomorrow. 

The phone clicked off. Her body got comfortable. Her mind decided to replay the conversation… annnd the penny dropped. She groaned as her face heated and she hid herself under her blankets. 

That wasn't what she meant!!! Holy balls, what was she going to do?! She was /not/ that sort of woman!!

And untimely flutter in her abdomen reminded her rather painfully that she was actually exactly that sort of woman and she groaned all the louder. 

She was trying to do things differently now. A new start… and a new reputation. These people didn't know anything about her which gave her all the chance she needed to actually be something different. Something… better. 

Flinging her covers down again she stared at the ceiling. No way her mind was going to let her sleep now. What if he had taken it the wrong way? What if somehow she had opened the door to being charmed by a strange man… again. Memories of her times with that bastard she called an ex came rushing back. 

It had been fun at first. He was damaged really, too many women in his life had hurt him and he was left adrift not knowing how to love alone. They had been friends. Someone that frequented the coffee shop where she had worked and just… over time they had gotten close? Well not much time really. Before she knew it she was offering a shoulder to cry on. Then she helped him with a budget, apartment shopping and applications, food…. Back then she hadn't seen the danger. She was just being a friend! But his flirtation got more and more serious. In it all she became excited about what it could mean. 

Then before she knew he had moved a couch into her place, parked his useless ass, and never left. 

A flutter again reminded her of exactly what sort of cruel person She was. Under her veneer of being kind… she really was selfish and lonely. She used him…. And she knew it. 

As embarrassed as she was about her misstep while talking to Zen some part of her warmed at the idea he did in fact take it flirtatiously. That maybe he was thinking of her already… it made her nauseous. 

She huffed and reached for her phone again, swinging her legs out of the futon and going to the kitchen as she clicked the call-back function. 

*Riiiing. Riiiing. Riii-Click*  
“Couldn't stay away huh? Sheesh angel, I know I’m gorgeous but you shouldn't be thinking of me so late you know~” 

Oh she was going to be sick! She grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water from the filter as she fought back her twisting gut. She liked it. His flirting. It would be easy to respond but…

“That's not! I mean… I was not thinking of you… well I was of course or else I wouldn't have called. But I just wanted to… you know I didn't mean what I said! Well… I did, but not that… ugh!” 

He chuckled. It was a softer sound and it was followed by a drawn out sigh. 

“I get it. It's alright. I probably shouldn't have come off so strongly… forgive me? You just sound so cute, I can't help myself- ah… I did it again. Sorry sorry!” 

She felt… better? Worse? She took a gulp of water as she waited for him to either continue or for her own still out of it brain to come up with something else to say. Admittedly she hadn't exactly planned this through… very unlike her honestly. Ah but that was the point wasn't it? 

She swallow and spoke slowly this time, just to make sure she didn't blurt anything out. 

“Thank you Zen. This is all… still strange for me. I suppose I just don't want you to have the wrong impression of me. I’m sorry for bugging you with this.” 

A quiet mumble of something and what sounded like the creak of a desk chair was her answer. For a moment she was worried she had still said too much. But then his smooth voice came back, only tempered with something new. 

“Why does it bother you so much? Is it okay for me to ask that? It's just that… we know so little about you yet and you didn't seem very nervous of yourself up until now… are you okay?” 

Concern. What a very very odd thing to have for someone you just met. Objectively he probably was referring to how she was suddenly employed as a party planner and living in a strange place. Logically anyone would be a little stressed out at the suddenness of events. Logically it was completely normal for a pregnant woman to be crying for no damn reason too. 

She tried to hide the sniffles. Tried to clear her throat to keep it from catching as well. It wasn't the job or the living situation that was stressful at all! It was a blessing so far… but it was the concern of a near stranger that made her break down. That and the flutters that only seemed to get stronger. And the memories. And the God damn hormones! 

“H-hey! You… you okay? Damn, I didn't mean to make you cry! Come on lovely lady, it's okay… I won't flirt so much. I’m sorry alright? Just… stop that? I can't stand to picture it.” 

She choked on a laugh and wiped at her face with her palm. Well if she had wanted to make a very different impression of herself, she was fucking succeeding. 

“No no Zen. I’m… I’m okay. It's just been a lot and I don't even know why I’m crying!”

Lies. Still, smooth lies. 

“You're fine. I’m touched that you care though. Ugh… so now that the touching emotional part of this drama is over, didn't you want to tell me about yourself? I’m sadly no longer tired so we may as well chat…. If that's okay?” 

He seemed to let out a breath he had been holding and she heard the phone shift as he hummed in thought. 

“We’ll… let's see… I’m an actor you may or may not know. You might have even seen my works! Don't worry, I won't press you for praise, I know I’m amazingly good looking. Ah! You may also remember that Jaehee mentioned my new career move in chat? So today I went to an audition and---”

He was talking and it was suddenly easy. She perched on the desk chair after a while with her feet tucked up, legs under her chin, to listen and acknowledge him as he spoke. It was fairly fascinating hearing about his job and his world. It was one job she hadn't truly done yet… although she had built sets and operated lights and sound boards one summer. Using that as a segway she was able to find the common ground to talk about. Which of course led to theater jokes. Which also led to a few funny stories swapped about theater related hijinx. Overall it was pleasant really; if a bit reminiscent of talking with a co-worker. That might be a good thing however, keeping him at arms length with that box of 'co-worker’ rather than 'cute guy that kind and so so very easy to flirt with’ as he had almost been. 

Her phone buzzed against her ear and she winced as she pulled it back. A new chatroom had started with Jumin being the opener. Huh…

She brought Zen’s attention to it and explained how she was using her phone for the chat so she would have to go. They settled on calling again tomorrow evening and she hung up. 

Already logged in was Jumin and Jaehee. Glancing at the clock on the kitchenette counter she realized how late… rather early it was. Ah well, no time like the present to get working! 

Logging in it wasn't long until Seven showed up too. He didn't mention the shipment earlier, and something told her she shouldn't either. For all she knew it was another secret of his. Zen also didn't mention their conversation. 

There was a weird click again coming from somewhere in the apartment however. But in glancing around quickly she decided it was probably the ice maker in the freezer. 

Shrugging she went back to the chat, but had to pause as she saw a text flash in. 

“Go to bed Angel. It's too late to be sitting up now.”

Seven?! She glared at her phone and the chat pinged away as the text preview faded. How did he…. It must be a coincidence. It wasn't like he could actually see her or anything. It was late, she was in the chat, and the terms he had used were vague turns of phrase…. Right?! 

He wasn't wrong though, her back was killing her again and she groaned as she went to grab another glass of water and laid back down in the futon as the chat raged on. 

Everyone was worried about her ability to do this job. Her determination took over and all thoughts of her more personal conversations faded. 

Bedtime really should have been sooner though. That was her most glaring thought as she awoke to a sore nose where she had dropped her phone on her face and a frozen screen filled with green code text. 

Damn it. She would have to find a charger and reboot her phone… later though. It wasn't quite light enough outside so she rolled over and slept, not seeing the text clear from her screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-Duuuuuun!!!! Comments please please please?! The plot bunnies need fuel for the muse machine!!!


	6. A Ride;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal days can be boring. New people can be fun! Side note; really need to get some bigger towels. Also proper body wash. Put it on the list!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd it has come to my attention that many characters are coming across OOC. I'm sorry!!! This is why I don't work for actual companies. I ruin their babies... Still enjoy the mess!

A Ride; 

He was bored already. Traffic was taking forever and the meetings he had planned had been largely unproductive. He glanced at his schedule yet again and inwardly bemoaned the large swaths of empty space in the hours margins. 

RFA chat was dead. Jaehee had told him it would be prudent to make some effort towards connecting with the newest member… perhaps he could impart some advice to her? 

He flipped his phone over and over in his hand as he pondered the pro’s and con’s of calling her. It wasn't as though he had her resume to review. So far her skills seemed…. Limited? Many of her responses in that chat room seemed tailored towards the more personal rather than professional. A suggestion of a guest perhaps… a test? No. Too much was at risk should he use a contact of his own. Tracking down a contact that could be burned as a test was not the wisest use of his time, much less of his assistant’s time. 

Something Rika had mentioned once did niggle in the back of his mind. Exit interviews had always been a struggle for him. There was a certain level of formality that dropped away in the interest of maintaining a decent relationship with a former employee. Otherwise, that employee could become angry and spread harmful rumors about the company which could cost shareholders in the long run. PR wasn't exactly his Forte and it didn't take much imagination to picture exactly how the first handful of firings had gone for a much younger Jumin. 

Looking back on it now… it was probably a blessing that he hadn't been made a vice director at first. Rika herself had sat next to him and coached him into a more personable attitude during the first of what has now become many interactions with interns not offered a permanent contract. 

The phone in his hand stilled as his thoughts became more clear. It would be best to do… something productive as it seemed he would be stuck in this traffic for a while. 

No more hesitation he quickly selected her contact information and dialed. 

*Riiiing. Click* 

“Hello, this is Kisa.” 

Professional. Good. 

“Hello, this is Jumin. We have yet had a chance to converse. I trust you're settling into your tasks well?” 

Silence. Well not entirely. There was definite shuffling on the other end and what he could just barely catch as a curse. Not entirely professional… that was disappointing however not completely unexpected. He had called her out of the blue after all. 

“Is this a decent time to talk? I apologize for calling you so suddenly. I have little to do at the moment and rarely have such a golden opportunity for conversation.”

She sounded like she was shoving something around but quickly responded regardless. 

“No Mr. Han, your timing is impeccable. I was merely preparing my work space a bit more…. What was it you wanted to talk about if I may inquire?” 

He smiled. Well well…. Seems someone is eager to please. The traffic wasn't moving much and she sounded… intriguing. Perhaps if he…

“Mr Han is my father… Hmm, what should I inquire.. I admit I know little about you. Is there something you would like to ask of me? I have time to answer /anything/ you ask~” 

That was bold of him of course. The Audible intake of breath thrilled him just this side more of what should be acceptable. Zen couldn't have all the fun after all… 

He sat back, crossing his leg as he waited for her response.

 

(POV Change) 

 

Jumin. Han. 

Jumin God Damn Fucking Han had called her and she hadn't even checked the ID! She /was/ getting ready to take a shower. After tackling the master bedroom and all its gory glory she felt the need to try and scrub her skin even if she had to use dish soap! Which… would explain the fact she had nearly dropped the bottle of said dish soap as she struggled to move out of the echo chamber that would give away her location and into the living area… in her towel… a towel that was much too short… that she couldn't hold up with one hand. Fuck. 

Nothing like answering the phone for the big boss naked! This was going to be in her nightmares, she was sure of it! 

She ran to the door to throw the chain and bolt. Irrational as it was, she didn't feel comfortable just parading around the apartment in nothing with the chance that door could fly open. Not… that she had any real reason to think it would. But then again she hadn't expected a shipment of fucking trees last night either and yet here she was. 

He had asked something about a decent time to talk and her face heated with that word. Decent. Hah! Although she knew that this person named V was the true big boss she had yet to truly converse with that man. She had seen a chat open that she missed while sleeping, but that person seemed to be far less formal that Mr. Han did. Less… intimidating by far. 

Her answer was an easy formal one and for what it was worth she did in fact sit down at the desk. Even with the towel slipping off her body she could at least pretend she wasn't naked… or lieing through her teeth. 

There was only a short pause before he spoke. There was only a brief moment of calm before a literal bolt out of the blue came crashing in. She was naked. She was just told to not call him Mr. Han. He was flirting. 

What sort of dare was that?! Ask him anything?! With a drawl no less?! Her face was full tilt red and worse she could see that same blush spread down her extremely exposed chest.

Oh dear… this must be a test right? He didn't seem like Zen in his advances. In fact… if she didn't know better she would say he seemed to be condescending towards her. Well if that's what he wanted to play as…

“Hmm… how does my voice sound?” 

Okay sure she probably didn't need to go that far with the tone. Breathing a bit and lowering her voice? May have been a bit much. Especially since she felt that twinge of guilt a nausea at herself yet again. Shit, and she had been making such progress too!!! 

On the other end of the line he seemed to have shifted and slipped back into business mode. And was that… a stutter? She got to him?! Ooooh, fun! 

No. Bad! Bad Kisa! No flirting damn it! 

But he rattled off about needing a better sample to accurately review and the fact she had yet to address him as anything other than Mr. Han….

“Juuuumin~ Better?”

Now we’re doing sing song, wow! Why don't you just tell him you're naked and to come right on over why don't you?! Her inner voice wasn't wrong but it also wasn't being very nice… annnd right on queue a flutter and a kick to remind her she was being scum. Awesome. 

He coughed and paused and then gave her a… glowing review. Then mentioned his cat. Then seemed to catch himself mentioning his cat and compared her to a cat. Not that it bothered her but something told her that showing up to this party in cat ears might end up being bad for his health. 

Still she managed to get through the rest of the conversation with some dignity. Although when he suddenly went to go the fear of his impression of her sprang back. She would later blame that for her sudden plea for more questions. Probably will binge eating an entire pizza and muttering angrily to herself. 

But he seemed to become just a little more gentle and less formal as he explained that they would have time to talk again. As if she hadn't just flirted with him so hard that street hookers would be disgusted. 

A quick goodbye that was somewhat familiar sounding and she was left alone with her thoughts. That and her naked body again. Damn it got cold suddenly! 

Leaving her phone on the desk she hightailed it into the bathroom to put the hot water heater to the test. She was freezing and gross and about to smell like dish soap… might as well have /something/ clean come out of all this dirty she’d just got into. Literal and figuratively. 

The shower was too loud to hear that weird click again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wheezing* 
> 
> Okay think I'm done for today .. maybe.... Comments please? Do we like this yet? Any votes on who Kisa should end up with? RESCUE ME FROM THE VOID OF EMPTY COMMENT SPACE PLEASE I BEG OF Y'ALL!!! XD


	7. A Test;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those clicking sounds are really getting old. But somehow I doubt they'll stop anytime soon. Especially not now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahahaha did I say I was done for today? Pffffftttttt that? That was a lie! And I apologise for having done that! XD Enjoy!

A test; 

He saw. Of course he did. Seven Zero Seven didn't miss a damn thing. So why did he wish to every God out there he had missed that?! 

It would be wonderful to say it was an accident. That he had been working or something his hand just bumped the mouse for the CCTV and whoops! Naked Kisa. Wouldn't that be lovely? But no. Nope, he had that screen running 24/7 at the moment and had gotten shit all done for the agency since the day she popped into that chat…. Which would be yesterday technically speaking. 

If anyone had actually looked at his other monitors they would see loads of information on display. But none of it pertained to what he was supposed to be doing. It was all about Kisa. Well…. Kisa and the mysterious man on her bills and debts. 

A man he was very very much starting to hate. From what he could tell so far Kisa had lived an extremely organized life until this guy came along. No debts of any kind, no gaps in employment, and most noteworthy, not a single trip to a hospital.

Then, three days after a new insurance policy was drafted up for a rather expensive car there was documentation of an ER visit. He didn't have the records of what it was for… exactly. A bill for x-rays and a bill for an arm brace and shoulder sling… and a prescription for pain killers. He could guess what that was about. 

After that, debts started piling up for Kisa. Her credit cards maxed on liquor stores and gambling websites. The rent for her place bouncing. More insurance payments added for yet another fancy car. It just. Kept. Stacking. 

He could isolate her own purchases since they pretty well corresponded with her work hours and bus routes. And those he could get from checking the postings for her job after hacking her email account. Yes, he had her passwords and all… and the more he saw the more he got protective. Of her. 

So sure, he could blame the CCTV being on because he wanted to make damn sure that scummy’O’bag face didn't show up… but it was more because she was interesting to watch. Mostly she cleaned and answered emails for RFA that he could see. She also listened to music on her phone and sometimes typed something out. He /could/ hack her phone… he shouldn't…. He was totally going to. At least he was before she ended up PRANCING ABOUT THE APARTMENT NAKED AND HE DIDN'T TURN OFF THE DAMN CCTV?

The worst part about it all was he didn't need to /hear/ anything to know that her expressions meant she was being coy. It was at that exact moment that the great and untamable Seven Zero Seven decided he hated whomever had called her. How dare they?! She was an Angel! A literal, God blessed, fallen from Heaven Angel and some person just… just…. Did whatever it was that made her blush and giggle!!! While. Naked! 

His hand picked up his phone… and calmly set it down. Then picked it up again. Then set it down. Once more. No, nevermind. 

She hung up, thankfully whoever it was cut short by something and her expression fell again. Was it so wrong that even completely exposed it wasn't her body he was focused on? It was her face. Squinting at her own phone and bringing up a hand to chew on her nails again. She was nervous.   
A ping on his secondary CCTV brought his attention back into focus. He swung his chair around to check which camera it was that just went off. Nothing on the roof. Nope for the street. Nope for the levels. Nope for… wait…. 

At the back door that butted up to the trash shoot there was an odd vehicle. Bigger than most trash trucks and more like a box car of some sort? He scanned the plates, waiting for the match as he watched a man exit and start making his way towards the locked dock door. His blood ran cold. That frame and gait, even with a ball cap on … fuck! 

The match confirmed the fear that was quickly racing through his veins. Switching to his main monitor he brought up the chat while his fingers flew over the various remote controls. Open this door, lock this elevator, slam shut the dock door.

Setting to the chat next he boosted the volume for Kisa and started a new chat locked for just them. 

Spamming it he watched as she raced out of the shower and nearly slipped to grab the phone. Her brow furrowed as she read through his spam but soon enough he saw her groan and go back to the bedroom to throw on something other than a towel. 

She came out with hair still wet and jumping to slip into a pair of socks. He swallowed hard. She was wearing one of Rika’s dresses. 

There wasn't much time to process as she grabbed her phone and unbolted the door to race out, texting the entire time. 

“You need a picture of the fruit trees right now?! Why???” 

Pinged on his screen and he watched as she entered the stairwell to the roof and the main downstairs banged uselessly on the dock door. 

“I’m here now. Which ones?”

Pinged again. 

He waited for a moment, watching carefully in case he should need to …. Be more drastic. But the man threw down his ball cap and turned to leave. Only then did the red headed hacker breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Seven? Hello?!” 

That last ping made him laugh out loud and he quickly responded. 

“Whichever is your favorite, Angel. I just want to test something.” 

A test indeed. 

She sent him a picture of the apple tree with one ripe apple and a cluster of blossoms. 

That made something flip in his chest. Those … might just be his new favorite too. 

After making it a background picture for his profile he made his excuses of needing to work and signed off. 

Now, to see about that bastard and the hacker that brought her there. He just prayed they were not connected somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mkay!!! Now.... I'mma sit here and wait for the void to answer my desperate pleas. Comments? Pretty pretty pretty please with cherrys on top?

**Author's Note:**

> Do we like this? Do we not like this? Is it a decent back story? WILL WE SEE MORE?! 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!! Comments make for happy writer!


End file.
